


Dream a little dream of me

by Happykiss



Series: Never mind the irony [2]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happykiss/pseuds/Happykiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only later was she able to see, that it would have been the wisest choice to heed her daemons words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a little dream of me

"I think it's a bad idea, Riley. We don't know that man, he is creepy," the small black ears twitched as the daemon addressed his human. 

The woman with the short blonde hair doesn't even look at him though. She didn't have to. 

The daemon was right by her side, just like he always was, with his dark muzzle worriedly sniffing the air. He didn't like to stray to far from her, both could not bear even the smallest pull of separation. 

"Don't worry Pall, nothing is going to happen. Jacks knows him," she answered him loftily but of course the daemon knew she wasn't really comfortable with their situation either.

"Yeah, great. Jacks is an idiot," Pall yipped. 

Riley had to smile at his attitude. Of course she knew that about her manager as well. But it was how they lived now, drifting through the clubs and playing their music wherever Jacks decided to book her. She didn't care for the money or the fame and the man was aware of that all too well but he kept her busy so she didn't have to think about the past.  
She was grateful for that.

Only later was she able to see, that it would have been the wisest choice to heed her daemons words.

Right now she watched the boys pass the pipe around, filled with whatever it was the man, Nyx, was trying to sell them. Pall was curled up close to her with his head pillowed on her lap while she stroked his soft black fur. He was quiet, but Riley could feel his muscles taunt under her hand while she listened to the music from her headphones.

The guys were spaced out already and she guessed it was her turn soon. The man came to her and motioned to take the headphones off. Pall gave a soft growl when Nyx made to touch her scars and the man's serpent daemon slithered down his neck threateningly, exposing her sharp white fangs.

Riley took the pipe, her need suddenly growing nearly unbearable, she wanted to flee from this reality and return to a state where pain and sorrow was just an illusion.

She inhaled deeply.

And when Riley and Pall opened their eyes again, they were gone from the dark little apartment in London and somewhere else entirely. "Well, this is new!" Pall told her dryly.

They were outside, the sun blazing and many busy people all around them. There was a feeling of safety and belonging, even though they had never been here before. 

The man walking next to them was chatting without hesitation. He obviously knew them! Was he some sort of policeman? He looked like one of the cops out of a hollywood movie, gun strapped to his side and most certainly not a british bobby.

She glimpsed her own reflection in the car window and just like that she saw the church. 

"Pall, this is where it happened!" She breathed out. And like her, the daemons' mind flashed back to the blonde woman they had recently seen in their dreams. Every night she would lovingly cradle her white raven to her chest while putting a gun into her own mouth.

Then, Riley was walking along the coast, the wet sand crunching under her feet. How was it possible, they had not been home for so long. Pall was flanking her, his fur once again white and shining brightly. Oh how she missed his white coat.

Suddenly they were in the church again.  
Waiting for her inside was a young man, another cop and once more this strong sense of safety flooded through Riley, filling her up and making her tingle with happiness.

His dog daemon had been sniffing around on the ground but now she padded towards Riley while the man looked at them.

"This is where she died," Pall spoke up. He too had advanced and met the female daemon in the middle between both humans. 

"Do you live here? Where are you from?" The man asked Riley while closing the distance between them. Pall answered instead. 

"We live in London," it was very uncommon for daemons to interact with other humans than their own but here and now it didn't feel wrong. It felt as if Pall belonged to the man as well, just like Riley felt a bond with his daemon. 

"You're in Chicago," the dog answered and tilted her head to the side in silent curiosity.

"In America? We've never been to America," Riley squealed in wonder. 

But then something else caught her attention. Oh no!

Her wonderful dream, the best trip she had ever had, was coming to an abrupt end.

\------------------------------------------------

Daemons:  
Riley: Arctic fox 

The Arctic fox is also commonly known as the Snow fox or the White fox due to the fact that the Arctic fox has white fur and spends a great deal of time in the cold snow.

Pall is Icelandic for Paul, meaning: small, humble

**Author's Note:**

> I promise to reveal all the daemon's animal-forms in the end. So far, maybe you can already guess what they might be.


End file.
